Number 1
Number One (壱号, Ichigō) is one of the Puppet Soldiers created by the Commander to be perfect fighters. He is usually seen alongside Michiru and Kakeru, and serves as their bodyguard in combat while they are busy casting spells. Personality One appears to be largely calm and unfeeling in most situations, but obviously has great respect for Michiru and Kakeru (though only after she matures somewhat). Since Michiru's death, One has remained loyal to Kakeru, though she still seems to resent him at times. When Kakeru falls into a coma from the Commander's mental assault, One is extremely worried about her. He later confesses to Zero that he has no idea why he takes care of her, though Zero finds it interesting that both One and Three appear to have been changed by their contact with other people.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 323 As with Michiru and Kakeru, One harbors strong resentment toward the Commander for abandoning him, and by extension, toward Three, because the Commander chose to keep him. History One was a product of the Commander's puppet soldier program (he was originally known as Number 544, and was "selected" at age 14).Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 239 Though all of the puppet soldiers were programmed to follow Michiru's orders, One constantly remained at her side as an assistant. As only boys were recruited as puppet soldiers, when Michiru discovered that she had accidentally included a young Kakeru, she ordered One to kill the girl. One did as ordered, but when Kakeru revived herself, he killed her two more times with the same result before bringing Kakeru to Michiru's attention. Michiru decided to make use of Kakeru's power and trained her as a spellcaster, eventually naming Kakeru her assistant. One did not complain about the loss of his position, despite the fact that he and Kakeru did not get along.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 303 Instead, as Kakeru grew in importance, One began to serve her in addition to Michiru (though he admits he was ordered to prioritize Michiru's orders over Kakeru's if their opinions clashed).Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 238 Plot 'The Number One Puppet' Kakeru calls for One, and orders him to attack Karasumori over Michiru's protests. Kakeru says it will be fine as long as he doesn't damage the Shinyuuchi center, but Michiru insists they will stick to their original orders. Kakeru asks One's opinion, and Michiru tells him he doesn't have to obey Kakeru. One says that when their opinions clash, he was told to prioritize Michiru's orders. Michiru says that the boy they selected will make a fine Kekkaishi and asks Kakeru to be patient. Kakeru is determined to make Karasumori's guardians suffer, but Michiru tells her not to do unnecessary things. Kakeru orders One not to move and slaps him, telling him he's just a puppet. Though visibly annoyed, One does not respond.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 238 Powers & Abilities Swordsmanship: One is almost always armed with a sword, and seems to prefer using it first in combat. He only resorts to using his powers for any threat that can overcome his sword. Dark Arms: One can suddenly grow a number of dark arms from his body. Dark Cyclops: A dark, massive cyclops grows out of One's body, and possesses great strength. He can produce many of these when needed. References Category:Shinyuuchi Hunters Category:Male Characters